1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, an access control method, and an access control program.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, portable terminals having a telephone directory in which a variety of personal information including names, telephone numbers, mail addresses, etc. is registered in the form of electronic data are in practical use. A user of a portable terminal can enter a telephone number and a mail address into predetermined areas by an easy operation of selecting a name of a desired communication correspondent, using the telephone directory. The telephone directory is normally managed by an application program dedicated to management of the telephone directory preliminarily recorded in the portable terminal (the application program will be referred to hereinafter as “telephone directory management application”).